Dwarflan 1
by ynattirb.p
Summary: Dwarflan is basically about a young girl who has to prove herself to be a true Dwarfian. Ynattirb, is her name she also helps a little girl Yelhsa to be a true Dwarfian In all that commotion Ynattirb's master, master Yougi finds out that humans r attackin


**Dwarflan**

**CHAPER 1**

**The beginning **

**D**warflan was always a wonderful magical place, and then there was Earth and that was totally different with machines, pollution, and nothing good. Dwarflan which is another planet was enviromentally friendly, all the Dwarfians were together as one big family no hurting one another, and humans on the other hand did they didn't care as long as they had money and everything to themselves. I was young and training to be a true Dwarfian and if I failed at that attempt I would be turned into a human and forget everything about Dwarflan. My name is Ynattirb which means Pure, True and Loyal. I was very small and had no parents they both died in the Earth realms looking for different items for medicine, potions and things like that. I stayed with Master Yougi he's the ruler of Dwarflan he keeps everything organized.

"Ynattirb your name is something special and because of it you will one day take my place as ruler of Dwarflan," Master Yougi said to me when I was very young.

"But I don't know how to be a ruler," I said as I was small and helpless young child.

I never knew much about being a Dwarfian but I was up for a challenge any day.

My first day of training was in the earth realms I was so excited that I ran ahead up Master Yougi's pathway. When I reached the top he glared at me and slapped me across the face and walked in the portal. I stared in confusion until he looked over his shoulder and said, "You must never run up my path you might spoil the grass," and then he kept on walking. I hurdled along down the portal and finally reached the end were Master Yougi awaited.

"Now Ynattirb, you will be running through this field to the big apple tree but don't touch the tree you will blow up. Now run along," he explained "Oh and Ynattirb, don't sit down massive roots will come out of the ground and dig into your thighs and you will turn into a tree also," he said as I ran off.

"Ok! Wait Master Yougi where will you be?" I was nervous and scared.

"Well, I'll be with you but first you must head out to the tree, so go child!" he demanded. I ran out in fear and stopped when I saw humans coming. I watched as they sped down in that thing they sit in because there to lazy to walk a car I think that's what they call them. As I stood frozen they grew closer and closer when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bushes.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?... If you want to stay a Dwarflan you must prove yourself worthy," Master Yougi was furious he knew that if we got caught people would kill us. Master Yougi peeked out the bushes to see if the humans were still there and they weren't so we took off into the middle of the road and Master Yougi said one of his spells to turn us invisible. "Invisibility power now" and we were invisible but only for a few minutes. Master Yougi and I ran down that road so fast it was like a bolt of lighting, after we started running out of invisibility power, Yougi said " through fire and wind I call upon our portal to Dwarflan," after he said that this massive portal opened up and we darted inside and popped out in Dwarflan.

"Wow that was really, really fun," I said grinning. Master Yougi looked at me and I thought he was going to slap me again but, he just glared at me and hiked inside his chamber. I was relieved that he didn't slap me because it really did hurt the first time he did.

….

I was about a month into training and it got a lot easier and then harder it had its ups and its downs. One day Master Yougi took me to the Ash tree which that's where the fairies are born and where they go when they die. We also get Owls there and Dragons. There's a place called Dragin Alley, where all the dragons go when there born, there's also a place called Owl Path and that's where the Owls go when there born. To get to those places you have to go to the Ash tree but keep going. The Ash tree is a really big tree and every year, the 3rd of April the fairies, dragons, and owls are born and some die and later get reborn. All around the Ash tree is Ash that fell off the tree or the dragons, owls and fairies laid there to die. The Ash tree is a sacred tree that when it dies we all will eventually die we need that tree to live because if it weren't there the plants and fruits would stop growing and the dragons, owls, and fairies would stop being reborn. The wind blows some of the Ash to the plants and it's almost like there water they just need it, it helps them grow.

"Master Yougi umm… why are there fairy fields before the Ash tree instead of after the Ash tree?" I asked. Before you get to the Ash tree there's a field where the fairies go when there born we call that fairy fields.

"Because it's just the way of life," he replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Well how about I take you beyond the Ash tree I'll show you Dragin alley and owl path," he said.

"Sure," I said eagerly.

We walked along past the Ash tree and through the woods. We finally reached a huge cliff that was like 30 miles down!

"Master Yougi how do we get over," I asked scared he was going to say we have to jump.

"Well see this rope I'm going to twirl it around in the air and throw it and this grappling hook will grab onto a tree over there and we swing over," He said as he did it. "There got it, would you like to go first?" he asked.

"No thank-you I'll pass," I backed away in terror.

"Well suite yourself then," he said and flung off, jumped, did 4 perfect back flips in mind air and landed on his feet.

"Gulp," I gulped when the rope came back and I grabbed a hold of it. I looked down at the bottomless pit and knew I wasn't going to make it, but I held the rope backed up, ran, jumped and swung a couple of times I jumped and I landed just barely missed the land, I started to fall back I was swinging my arms for balance I seen some rocks crumble off the land and knew I was next, I had one leg on the ground with my arms swinging when, Master Yougi grabbed my shirt and pulled me back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly as if he didn't see what happened.

"Uh yeah I'm alright…whew….," I was shaking.

We traveled some more and I heard Dragons roaring, and their wings flapping. I started to get a little nervous but I knew they were safe to be around if Master Yougi trusted them.

"Well Ynattirb these are the dragons, what do you think?" he asked.

"Cool…I guess," I shivered.

We walked along through the Dragin alley the dragons were all different colors like red, blue, and green, pink, purple and more colors. The dragons were about 16 feet high they looked friendly enough. We kept going and we finally reached Owl Path now, the Owls were 15 feet high they were different colors too.

"Well here are the Owls. What do you think?" Master Yougi asked.

"Well there taller than I expected," I said.

"Hahaha I thought you would say that hahaha," he laughed which was the first time I ever actually heard him he's always so serious.

The Owls were in really tall trees with no branches until you get to the top.

"Common lets climb," Master Yougi said.

"What? How? That's like impossible," I said confused.

"Nothing is impossible," He said as he winked at me. Master Yougi looked up at the tree backed up, ran at the tree, jumped and climbed with no problem with any branches. I tried the same thing when I jumped I hugged the tree and started to climb it was pretty tricky; I slipped right back down and landed right on my butt.

"Hahaha are you ok?" Master Yougi asked as he came down.

"Yeah I'm alright," I said.

"Common lets head back," he said.

"Ok!" I said.

…...

We got back and I headed off to my room to get to sleep.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE NEW DWARFLAN**

I woke up and I waited outside for Master Yougi to finish talking to Sarah and Jane the two twin farmers.

"I don't know if she's ready to get her fairy yet, she seems a little to young. Don't you think?" Mater Yougi was saying to Jane and Sarah.

"She's fine I think that she is probably about ready don't you Sarah?" Jane was disagreeing.

"Yea besides she's going to need someone there to help when your not, Master Yougi," Sarah agreed with Jane.

"Yes I guess your right…," he decided. "Ynattirb come over here a minute," he called out to me. My heart fluttered with excitement just knowing the fact that I would finally get a fairy of my own. As I walked over to him I kept thinking about what color my fairy would be. It didn't matter I just wanted one.

"Yes Master Yougi?" I said as I put my hands together and kind of bowed to him.

"Its time you get your fairy," he pleaded smiling I've never seen him smile before I never knew that he could.

"Ok can I have the pink one?" I eagerly picked.

"No child you don't pick the fairies, the fairies pick you," his smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh ok I see, sorry Master Yougi," I apologized politely.

"Quiet you fool or they will leave," he whispered resentfully.

The fairies were coming and going and apparently none were good enough, a pink one came up, stared at me shook her little head and flew away, a purple, orange, red, and yellow all came up to but they weren't good for me. I was beginning to think that none were good enough for me until this little one came up she was blue and small and by the looks of it she was the type that gets teased and isn't liked but, when I saw her I immediately fell in love with her, she seemed sweet and calm and just perfect too perfect. The other fairies giggled when they saw her come up she shook her head and sadly floated away. I stared at her with that type of face as if your saying no come back you're the right one and, just by fluke she looked back and saw my face I smiled and waved at her and her face light up as bright as the morning sun. She turned right around and said," I'm the one, I'm the one for her," she looked at me and giggled and I giggled to.

"Well, it has been decided Blue you will be with Ynattirb, Ynattirb choose another name for her," Master Yougi called out.

"I guess I'll name her…Silver mist… yeah Silver mist," I chose, I looked over at her and she seemed to like it.

"Silver mist it is then," Master Yougi spoke out.

The fairies were about 10 inches tall. They had Dwarfian faces which look like any face; they were different colors because of their clothes, wings and hair. My fairy Silver Mist she had a light blue dress as blue as the ocean, her clothes were a darker blue and her wings were so blue they were almost white. She had creamy white skin she was really pail.

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER.**

It was mid way through the day when I was in my room cleaning it up a bit when Sarah peeked her head in and said that Master Yougi wants to see me. I walked down to Master Yougi's chamber wondering what he wanted.

"Master Yougi," I said as I came in and bowed slightly to him. When I glanced up at him I noticed that he was turning into a tree. "Master Yougi are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine once a Dwarfian reaches Seven centuries of life they turn slowly into a tree no problem," he said peacefully.

"Master Yougi she's here," one of the village folks peeked in.

"Alright send her in," he replied.

"Who send who in?" I asked in confusion.

"Why your new student Ashley," he smiled.

"New student more like first student," I corrected him.

"Well Ashley, this is Ynattirb she will teach you to be a true Dwarfian and because your name is from the Earth realms we have to change it, Ynattirb would you care to do the honors?" he asked.

"Wait I'm not even a true Dwarfian…am I?" I asked.

"No but this is your final test it may take a while but it's worth it," he told.

"Oh ok Ashley you new name will be Yelhsa," I picked.

"Oh Yelhsa that's weird…. In a good way," Yelhsa said shyly.

"Common fellow student," I called to Yelhsa.

"Ok," she replied.

We walked to the spare room and was going to be her room for the time being.

"Well here you go enjoy," I said as I started walking away.

"Wait Ynattirb aren't you supposed to train me?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow you get settled in and I'm going to finish cleaning," I said as I left the room.

**CHAPTER 3**

**LESSONS AND WORK!**

**Y**elhsa is a good kid. It's really hard and gets frustrating trying to teach them everything you know when they don't know really anything.

"So Yelhsa, I checked "the big book of names and what they mean" and your name means from the great Ash tree and honesty what do you think of that?," I told her one day in the training room.

"The great Ash tree? Where's that? And what's that," she asked.

"The great Ash tree! Well instead of me telling you why don't I just show you," I said surprised that she had no idea where or what the great Ash tree was.

We walked through the fairy fields and down to the lake and walked along it. We walked a little ways up the lake and saw the little footpath in the woods and hiked down and saw a bright spot with the great Ash tree.

"Well this is it," I expressed.

"This is the Ash tree… well what does it do?" Yelhsa asked interested.

"Well every year on the 3rd of April the great Ash tree will pour great amounts of Ash onto the ground and-"

"What's the Ash for anyways?" Yelhsa butted in.

"Quiet fool I'm still talking," I scolded her. "Anyways, when the Ash falls off the Ash tree new fairies, dragons, and owls are born." I explained.

"But why would they be born altogether from the same Ash?" She wanted to know.

"Well they all got to get along some how." I was starting to get annoyed with all of her questions.

"Oh," All she said was oh.

"Common I want to show you something," I said as I started heading out to Dragin alley.

"Ynattirb where are we going?" Yelhsa asked.

"Over there," I said as we got to the cliff.

"What? No way I'm going back," Yelhsa said as she turned around and started walking back.

"Hahaha alright another time then," I said as I caught up to her.

…...

We got back to the main grounds of Dwarflan and Yelhsa hiked to her room for the night. After Yelhsa left I walked down the path to master Yougi's hut and bowed before him and said his name at the same time.

"You wanted to see me master Yougi?" I asked politely.

"Umm...Yeah," he said quickly.

"What's wrong?" I could tell by the way he talked and that look on his face said it all… something was terribly wrong.

"It's the humans…," he started and paused for a long while.

"What? What happened to them?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing happened to them… it's that there coming here for war and chances are we have very small risk of winning…" He said with a disappointed face expression on his face.

"They can't there not aloud in our world that's the truce we made with them the last time we were in battle… before I was even born…" I was stunned at the situation.

"Well the humans caught us on there planet Earth I already tried to explain that we were only looking for medicines but they didn't believe me," he hesitated.

"Well that's terrible and it's not fair. Master Yougi what do we do I mean with all the villagers and such like the animals?" I asked nervously.

"Yelhsa's room hide all the children in there and-," he started.

"Wait her rooms to….small….sorry Master Yougi, forgive me," I asked just waiting to be whipped.

"Sigh…..there's a tunnel at the back of her room to open it say "Safety, Safety open lafety" and put all the villagers in their understand?" Master Yougi said.

"Ok," I agreed.

I ran to the next door the message room and to the intercom.

"Attention everyone I want all you Dwarfians to go to Yelhsa's room and wait for me to get there….. The humans are coming for war know one panic just quietly head to Yelhsa's room….Make sure that everyone get-," I stopped.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I heard all the Dwarfians rush out of there houses and run all around the place.

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE DARK HAS RISEN **

**I **remember everyone running around in fear that night when I told everyone through the intercom. I darted out of the message room which that's the room with the intercom, and tried to calm everyone down. There was pushing and shoving and I got thrown to the ground I remember my head getting smashed off a rock and everything went quiet and dark….

"Ynattirb…Ynattirb…Ynattirb," someone called my name calmly.

I opened my eyes to find Jane and Yelhsa standing over me with concerned face expressions. I sat up a little bit and this stinging shock of pain bolted to my head and I seen these drops of blood drip down off my forehead and down my cheek like a tear drop. I held where my head throbbed and that made it hurt more, I moved my hand and there was a ring of blood on the palm of my hand.

"Ouch….what happened?" I asked.

"Well when you tried to calm everyone down you were shoved to the ground and hit a sharp pointy rock," Jane explained.

"Oh… now that I think of it I kind of remember it a little…Jane how long was out?" I asked again.

"Oh probably about an hour or so, terrible, terrible, terrible," she cried out.

"I have to go see If Master Yougi needs anything," I told them starting to get up.

"No, no, no you must stay and rest besides your still cut open. Tell you what Yelhsa can go see if Master Yougi needs any help and you stay here and ill clean up your cut for you ok," Jane said as she dabbed my forehead with a facecloth and Yelhsa took off.

"Umm Jane, uh what happened to everyone?" I asked confused.

"Well Master Yougi calmed them all down and sent them to Yelhsa's place and in that tunnel thing and I brought you here," She said dabbing my swelled head.

"Oh but I thought that Master Yougi couldn't walk, you know being a tree and all," I added.

"He said a spell that froze everyone and they couldn't move or speak so they had no choice but to listen to him and when he was finished he unfroze everyone sent them to Yelhsa's house," She said as she started stitching the bump on my head.

"I'm back," Yelhsa said as she walked through the door, "and Master Yougi just wanted to know if Ynattirb was all right and he wants us to round up all the finest warriors, dragons, owls and fairies and bring them all to meet in the combat room right away," She also added.

"Oh ok lets go, Yelhsa you head to the tunnel as well and round up our finest warriors and, Jane you head to the tunnel to stay, and I will get the fairies, owls, and dragons," I leaded.

"Right," Jane added heading out the door.

"Ok so I send them to the-," Yelhsa started.

"Combat room," I finished for her and we started out.

I scurried down to the fairy fields and rounded up about 40 good, tough fairies so every warrior could have one. I told the fairies too go to the combat room and the rest to stay here and stay hidden. After, I ran off to the Ash tree, beyond the Ash tree and got to the cliff. I picked up the roll of rope and twirled it around in the air and flung it as hard and far as I could and sure enough it got caught between two trees and it was stuck strong enough to hold me. I swung off the cliff and swung back and forth. When I got to a good speed I jumped and soared through the sky and landed perfectly to the ground. I was glad I didn't start to fall off like last time. I ran to Dragin alley and I got there attention.

"Ok you dragons," I said as I explained what to do. They headed to the combat room while I kept going to Owl path. I got to the really tall trees I looked up and saw how high it was, I backed up and ran at the tree, jumped and climbed with no problem, which I was glad I didn't fall down again. I raced up the tree to the owls and told them the terrible news. One of the owls flew me back to the main grounds and the rest all followed.

….…

We got back and Yelhsa had already rounded up all the finest warriors around.

"Good job Yelhsa now, get back to the tunnel, the humans will be arriving shortly," I told her.

"No Ynattirb I want to help. Please?" she bagged.

"Umm… *sigh*… No Yelhsa I don't need you getting hurt go, tunnels, NOW!" I demanded.

"Fine…Geese I just wanted to help," She said as she ran. I watched her and I felt kind of bad for her but, I would feel even worse if I let something bad happen to her.

"Alright Dwarfmen and Dwarfwam you each get either a dragon or an owl," I started telling everyone what to do," You decide but you ALL get a fairy I don't care what color it is you must have one also, make sure you have any weapon you can hold weather it's a bow an arrow, knife, potions, spells, wands and force fields. You have to be careful most of you will survive but some will die. We have to work together on this we are fighting for our rights and for our friends and family, so who's with me?" I asked. I looked around at everyone and they all cheered. I smiled at everyone the biggest smile I could give. "Well then let's get prepared for them," I added.

"Ynattirb…Ynattirb…Ynattirb," Yelhsa screamed, running at me.

"What Yelhsa I told you to stay in the tunnel what do you want," I was furious.

"LOOK!" She pointed toward the sky.

"GASP!" is all I said.

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE FINAL WAR!**

**T**he humans were coming, they were coming fast they had all these crazy flying machines; I knew they had big tanks but I didn't know they had big flying tanks. We didn't even have any time to get prepared, but we would have to just suck it up.

"Yelhsa get out of here now!" I screamed at her.

"No Ynattirb I want to stay and help you… please," she begged.

"Yelhsa….. Fi…LOOK OUT," I jumped toward Yelhsa and threw her out of the way. There was a bullet coming straight toward her head." Yelhsa…are you ok?" I asked her scared to death.

"Yes are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea I'm ok… You have to be more careful you could have gotten yourself killed," I yelled at her.

"Yeah I know but I'm alive aren't I?" now she was just bugging me.

"YEAH BECAUSE OF ME YOU GET BACK TO THOSE TUNNELS NOW OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A HUMANN!" I threatened.

"Ok… I just wanted to help," She ran back to the tunnels again.

The humans were everywhere then; I grabbed my bow and arrow and started shooting up at the sky at all the tanks that were polluting our home!

"Silver mist," I called out to her. "Silver mist where are you?" I said.

"I'm right here Master Ynattirb," she said. I turned and there she was.

"Just Ynattirb, anyways I want you to go to the tunnels to see if Yelhsa made it ok," I told her.

"Ok," She said and then flew off.

I kept on fighting and I shot one guy right out one of the tanks! After I did that they shot down about two owls, one dragon and about 4 Dwarfians. I knew we had no chance in surviving, so I ran to Master Yougi's room and told him what was happening and the low chances of us surviving.

"Ok…Ynattirb what I want you to do is get Yelhsa and tell her to round up all the Dwarfians in hiding and take them far away from here that's the only thing we can do and pray we win," Master Yougi made his plan.

"No. I have a better idea," I told him

"What?" He asked.

"What if we make a deal with them like a bargain?" I decided.

"I don't know it's worth a shot but wait you can't get anywhere's near them without them shooting you down," He started to make a point.

"No, I think I got something that will get there attention," I smirked and ran out of there. I stood in the middle of the garden and thought of everything that made me mad, like the humans coming and terrorizing us, the pollution they brought, Yelhsa not listening and almost getting herself killed. I kept thinking and thinking about those things… I noticed how unfair it was of the humans to have all these machines and all we had was owls and dragons that can die easily, thinking about that made me furious….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and these red and blue colors rushed out of me and I flew up in the sky. Everyone even the humans were all staring at me. I flew up to the human's ship and glared at them with anger. I was actually surprised and a little scared I didn't know we could do something like that but I didn't let that slow me down and I acted like it was a normal thing to just be floating by anger.

"I want you all to leave our world now!" I demanded.

"Oh what are you going to do, kill us? Ha, ha," the humans laughed at me.

"Don't temp it, besides I'm not a murderer, like you but I will do one thing and that's bargain will you," I smirked still floating in the air.

"Bargain, hum with what? What do you got to offer?" They asked.

"Well, how about this you let us Dwarfians go on your land to collect rocks, twigs, and leaves and such, and in return we will help your planet Earth a little more healthier," I made my offer.

"Huh! Seems fair enough…Deal you?" The humans agreed.

"Yea deal… now. You must leave…now!" I told them.

"Fine but remember we have a deal," They said.

"How could I forget I made the deal," I smirked.

"Ha ha! Whatever lets go men," The guy said and then they all left.

The humans took off and we cleaned up their mess they made after they left. We buried all the Dwarfians who didn't make it and put the animals that died in the Ash at the Ash tree to be reborn.

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE FUNERALS**

**W**e had a funeral for the death of our loved ones. The twins Sarah and Jane lost their brother James. He was younger then them.

"Hi, I'm sorry about your brother," I said to the twins at the funeral.

"Thank-you," They both sobbed as they hugged me.

"He died for a great cause… he died a hero," Sarah whimpered still hugging me.

After the funerals were over I went home and went to bed. I got up the next morning and Yelhsa was already up.

"Hey Yelhsa what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Master Yougi wanted me to come get you he needs to see you," Yelhsa said smiling excitedly.

"Um ok..." I said as I left to see what he wanted.

"Ynattirb you have successfully got rid of those humans you earned your dragon and your owl," Master Yougi said before I could even get in the door.

"What really," I was smiling "where are they?" I asked.

"Go look outside," he said smiling. He was almost a grown tree now.

"Ok," I said as I stepped out and there they were a blue dragon and a blue owl. I named the dragon Abraxas and the owl Barbarus.

Abraxas had two shades of blue one was a light color and the other was a darker color they were like checkers on his scales. On Barbarus all his fur was a light blue and on his stomach was a dark shade of blue they were both perfect same as Silver Mist.

**CHAPER 7**

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

Yelhsa has gotten way better in her work, Master Yougi is a fully grown tree he's all done changing. Life is peaceful, calm and quiet just like before, the humans and Dwarfians get along now well almost we still fight sometimes but it's better than being dead.

I took Yelhsa back to the cliff and she was up for it now. I grabbed the rope swung it around in the air and threw it. I held the rope and then swung off it I jumped and did 2 back flips in mid air and landed perfectly on the ground. Yelhsa took the rope once it came back and swung out, jumped and totally missed, I reached down and grabbed her little hand.

"Yelhsa listen stop squirming and I can pull you up but the more you squirm I'll end up dropping you," I said as calm as I could trying not to get her all freaked out.

"Ok but hurry Ynattirb…I'm scared," she started to cry.

"Its ok," I said as I started to pull her up. It took a minute but I got her up. "Are you ok?" I asked once she was up.

"Yea I'm ok," she said.

"Do you want to go back now or keep going?" I asked her.

"And risk falling again forget it lets just keep going," she said and I had to laugh at that and she started laughing to.

We got to Dragin Alley then to Owl Path. I tried climbing the tree again and I got it I was up at the top.

"Yelhsa you coming?" I asked her.

"I'll try," she said as she made her way up. She started slipping just like I did but instead before she fell I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Well do you like it?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Yea it's cool but it's a really far way down," she said.

"You want to head back?" I asked.

"Yea," she answered.

"Abraxas come on boy," I called out to my dragon. He came and we hopped on his back and he took us back to the main grounds and we went to sleep for the night.

…...

It was the next morning and Yelhsa and I were outside just walking around Dwarflan when I said.

"Yelhsa, I think you've done good enough to finally get your fairy," I told her with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh really can I have the pink one?" she said and it reminded me of when I got my fairy.

"No you don't pick the fairies the fairies pick you," I remember those same words come out of my masters mouth when I was just a small child.

"Oh sorry," Yelhsa apologized politely.

"Quiet fool or they will leave," my smile went away and I was seeing déjà vu.

The fairies were coming in and Yelhsa ended up getting the orange one she name her Marigold.

"Well Marigold it is then," I said to Yelhsa.

**AND THE JOURNEY BEGINS…**


End file.
